Maserati
by MasterTigress4444
Summary: "Well, I would drive it" The rest laughed. No one touched Tigress' red Maserati car. Yet, Po had the spare key... "She won't kill me if I do it for her, right?" And that's how he got in a mess, because she only loves two things, him and that car, but maybe one more than the other. Summary is kind of confusing, but ENJOY!


**Author's note:**

 **Hey! So I was almost done with the next chapter of Young and forbidden, but I got stuck on the ending, so I will be updating on friday...sorry:( But I have a one-shot for you! This one is based off a story that my mom's friend's husband told us, and though it was about a car, i somehow was able to change it into this story. I hope you like it! FYI, this is an AU where they are humans, and they can drive...so yeah.**

 **ENJOY!**

Tigress was known for her red Maserati car. It was her pride. And every time she drove it, the wind brushed her brown hair back. She always smiled when she was in the car...

However, no one dared to touch her car. Because it was special. It looked new, the seats were all clean and even the smell of it was just perfect. Only her friends (and that is if they were lucky) got a ride from her. And if someone even dared to go near it, Tigress was already there, with her tiger instincts. And yet, this one person seem to not get it...

* * *

"Viper, are you sure she is coming?" Mantis asked, as they were all waiting on the parking lot outside of the school. Crane and Po were quickly reviewing their answers for a worksheet due the next day along with an exam from the same class, while Viper was glancing from her phone to her pink lipstick she was putting on.

"Mantis, be patient" Viper just responded, focusing on perfecting the lines of her lips. Crane just stopped and checked his watch,

"She is never late though" Crane mentioned. Po stopped looking at his notes and looked up, only to find her friend's red beloved car empty.

"True. How about you text her?" Viper just rolled her eyes,

"Fine. Since you are all so worried about her" She took her phone and began typing, her thumbs so quick that it seemed they were dancing across the screen. The guys were only staring at it.

"There" she showed them the text, but Mantis and Monkey, being as nosy as they were, began to read the rest of the conversation,

"Hey, Po. Dude, they are talking about you!" mantis shouted, with Monkey snickering. Viper widen her eyes and instantly dropped her lipstick, yanking away her phone and turning the screen off.

"You weren't supposed to read that!" Viper yelled.

"But we did." They turned to Po, "Po, Tigress has a crush on you!" Monkey exclaimed. Po only dropped his book from his hands, unlike Monkey and Mantis, he and Crane continued with their studies.

"Wait, what?!" Viper could only imagine her slow and painful death that was approaching as soon as the tall girl came. She checked her phone, one notification was there. Tigress said she was stuck on the opposite side of the campus, and that she would be a little late since lots of students were there. She sighed, at least she could enjoy her last minutes.

"Tigress said she'll be late, she is stuck on the opposite side"

"Oh" Was the only response the guys gave her.

"But back to the topic, what did she say?!" Po said, shaking the shoulders of his friend.

"Dude, let go of me! She said you were cute, and she compared you to a cute, warm, panda!" Mantis said, stepping away and fixing up his green shirt.

"A panda?"

"Guys! please don't tell her! She'll kill me!" Viper said, grabbing her curly black hair and pulling it out of her face.

"We won't" Crane said, giving her a reassuring smile.

"So where was she again?" Po asked.

"She is still on the campus, opposite side. Like 30 minutes" Viper said, trying to make her calculations. Po only nodded and looked over to the red car.

"How about we meet her there?" He said, the rest just stared back at him,

"Po, there's not enough space. Monkey drives me. Viper gives a ride to Crane, and you and Tigress share a car. So we wouldn't fit at all, there's only two seats in each car...besides, Tigress wouldn't want to leave her baby here" Monkey said, using his fingers to prove his point.

"Well, I would drive it" The rest laughed,

"Po, unless you are ordering a death sentence, you can't do it." Viper said, shaking her head at the thought of what would happen if Po actually drove it.

"And you don't have the key" Crane stated. Po dove his right hand into his pocket, and in a couple of seconds, he took out a key,

"Haha! She gave me a copy" Po said smugly, the rest were shocked. There it was, a key to her most precious treasure, and Po was holding it, he had it for who knew how long... And for a second, they all thought _'man, she must like him a lot'._

"How did you-'" Monkey began stuttering,

"She gave it to me in case of an emergency" Po stated as if it was the most common thing on the world. Mantis snapped out of it and smiled.

"Then yes, why don't you give it a ride? Go and pick her up. You could drive around, after all, she is not here!" Mantis said, a mischievous smile crossing his face. The whole group glanced at the red car and then back at Po.

"Po, don't. She will kill you" Crane say, stepping forward.

"She will never know though" Monkey said, Viper was just shaking her head, hoping Po would make the right choice,

"Guys, I know what to do" they all glanced at him,

"I will just go and pick her up, and she will not kill me because I did it for her, right?"

"That makes sense. She won't kill her crush" Mantis offered,

"Po, I don't think its such a great idea. You know how she is" Viper finally said, twirling one of her jet-black curls between her fingers.

"Come on, it can't be that bad" Po took the keys and went to the car, which was just a couple of spots away. He carefully got in, holding in his breath. He was always in the passenger seat, and that was because Tigress barely allowed him to. He put on the keys and started the engine. The guys were staring at the whole scene while Viper was biting her hair, knowing this would all end badly.

Po smiled and waved at the guys, and set his hands on the steering wheel. He was about to press his black converse into the pedal when he heard a voice.

"Po?" The guys looked behind them and Po leaned forward. And there she was, carrying her white back pack, her brown-orange hair tied up in a pony tail that she would undo as soon as she got inside her car, her black jeans that make her style look retro, and her red shirt that looked like a small yukata.

"Oh oh" Crane muttered. Tigress only crossed her arms and began walking towards her car.

"Get off" She stated, her eyes burning into Po's. Po quickly got off her car, careful of not leaving any wrinkles or scratches.

"Give the keys" Her voice could might as well be the eye of the hurricane.

"But these are my copies"

"Give me" He did, remembering the vulnerable position he was in. She took them and shove them into her pocket. She then looked back up, frowning. Her eyes speaking anger. She opened her mouth, and the everyone except Po closed their eyes, waiting to her the loud snapping of their friend... but it never came...

They all opened their eyes only so their jaws could drop wide open. Po was now so close to her...in fact, his lips were touching hers! Viper fainted, and luckily Crane caught her. But the rest stopped breathing.

And Tigress. Tigress was frozen in place, darting her eyes between Po and her lips. He must have found out...but how? Viper, duh. And all this thoughts and the possibilities came flying into her mind. But she also felt the kiss. She felt his soft, pale lips touching hers. And she felt his paws resting lightly on her waist. She didn't know how to react. She was mad, wasn't she? But she wasn't upset about the kiss. And while all her thoughts rushed over her, Po parted his lips from her.

Mantis quickly jumped on his car and got on, and started the engine.

"Come on bud!" Po quickly ran and got inside. He quickly glanced towards Tigress, who remained still there, barely blinking. Mantis pressed the pedal and they went away from there. Monkey snickered while Viper walked to where Tigress was. She waved a hand in front of her friend.

"Tigress?" No response.

"Is it possible to get a heart attack because of a kiss?" She asked Crane. He shrugged.

"OMG, someone scratched your car! Viper yelled, and immediately, Tigress reacted.

"Where!?"

"Just kidding. Are you okay?" Tigress closed her eyes and took a breath.

"He is so dead when I see him" She said as she got on her car and put the keys. She undid her ponytail, her hair falling like a cascade on her cheeks, and pressed her red converse into the pedal.

...

"Dude, you know that was bad, right?" Po furrowed his eyebrow, catching his breath from the adrenaline that had overcome him.

"why? I'm alive, aren't I?" He said, looking back into the street, part of him expecting to see Tigress' car behind them. Mantis laughed,

"She is your ride and school is not over yet" He said with a chuckle.

"So when you face her next time..."

"I'm dead" Po finished. He face palmed himself. Curse his last minute not-so-thought-through plans and that red car.

 **hehehe, so what did you thought? Review!**

 **-Peace out:)**


End file.
